


Let the waves abuse me and the salt take away my brain

by treeee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Cuddles, Demon Bad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mermaid/glowsquid dream, Mild Blood, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, No self care, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Techno pushes plot, Very Out Of Order, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, blep, eee i cant write, how do you decide chapers, i think not really, karl has wings, mushroom sapnap, no beta we die like george in manhunt, skeppy is cool, some of these dont apply till later, techno helps people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeee/pseuds/treeee
Summary: Umm dream meets skeppy bad meets george karl meets bad and george sapnap meets karl bad and george then they all meet and its fine but of course angst and fluff and comfortIts not crack i promise i have just never done this before  and why is my title so angsty
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Let the waves abuse me and the salt take away my brain

**Author's Note:**

> @evantheworm for betaing my mess of a fic they are amazing for organizing my word belch this is my first fic i honestly didnt think id write this much but i did and now it wont stop and there is not plot soooo... also tags no clue how to apply them to fics so lets hope this works 
> 
> Yes these are real people please dont send or share this with out asking to them or other wise i couldnt handle that so please dont this is only their personas online and in minecraft this does not in any way reflect who they are what theyve been through or what they stand for i am simply useing the persona as a creative outlet if any of the cc are uncomfortable with this then i will happy take it down or tweak it to fit their comfort zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

So umm imma take this down once i figure out how to at least till i have the energy and time to properly edit and write it cause as much fun as it is its so painful cause i know i can do better so like its gonna go for a bimit but it will be back i promise 

Oof i wonder if anyones gonna be able to read this before i take it down

Eee i just deleted every thing dont worry its all saved elsewhere but umm sorry it will be back i promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yay insanity i have no commitment but I've writen way more so i may post it even tho its shit i really wanted a dream mermaid fic so i made one but it didnt stop and now its dreamnotfound karlnap and skephalo soo yeah but only constructive criticism please i know it is trash and i did literally no grammer that was all evan ugh we love but thank you for reading if you have any suggestions on what or how to add tags then please tell me it would be much appreciated oof and you can see where my proof reader went to bed cause i tryed to contiune and failed


End file.
